darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
IC001
''All Roads Lead to Kroel ''(Japanese: 新しい世界に勇敢に立ち向かいなさい! 残酷への道! Brave New World! The Road to Kroel!) is the first episode of the Iron/Copper anime. It was first released on August 1, 2009. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a flock of Bird Pokemon in the sky. As the titles roll by, a girl's voice narrates that this new Pokemon world is defined by one rule: survival of the fittest. As if to prove her point, a Fhuriegle attacks the flock, catching a Pidgey. This new Pokemon lands on the roof of a house, and we look inside one of the rooms where a blue-haired girl is sleeping. Just then, a teenage boy sticks his head in, with a talking Frimbella sitting on his shoulder. The girl now introduces herself as Lapis Lazuli, or Pi for short, and states that it is her tenth birthday, meaning that she is ready to become a Pokemon trainer. Pi and Andy then up with Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko, who congratulate her over breakfast, and set off for Parcel's lab. After the kids are introduced to Professor Parcel and his Homorfulus, Faust, they enter Parcel's lab, a Pokemon paradise. While she is wondering about the life of a Pokemon Trainer, Pi happens across a boy who is chasing a Volarimp that has stolen his headband. Zach uses Quick Attack to retrieve the headband, and gives it back to the boy, whom Andy recognizes as Aang, the Avatar. After this, Aang agrees to decide which Pokemon he should take first. By offering each of the respective Starters an Oran Berry, he can tell which ones are suitable for him; as it turns out, the only one that likes him is Dragorsy. But before Pi can make her decision, a team of Pokemon poachers attacks the lab, stealing all the Pokemon and Aang in the process. While the kids decide to head off to find the poachers, Aang manages to escape and memorizes the location of their headquarters - 335 CrushClaw Alley. Meanwhile, Pi and company happen across a Hiponea which has broken out of the lab, only to have it escape into a river after it explains that it wants to rescue the others, alone. Aang catches up with the others shortly afterwards, and with the help of his Pokemon they locate and break into the building where the poachers are located. Aang and Pi willingly turn themselves in to get inside the building, and Andy and Faust reluctantly team up later on and enter through the apartment lobby. The first team is cornered by some of the guards, but they are saved when Hiponea bursts out of the sewer system and attacks them. When Pi tries to retrieve the Hiponea, however, she finds herself at the mercy of the poachers' leader, Alex. She is about to be hauled away to the black market when Andy and Faust arrive. To distract the kids, Alex summons Gorgenom and Taurymanox; Andy summons an Illbis and does battle while Pi escapes with Hiponea in her arms and Taurymanox in pursuit. Alex orders Gorgenom to use Poison Sting, but Illbis counters with Wing Attack. Gorgenom then uses Poison Tail, which is deflected by another Wing Attack but is more effective, sending Illbis flying. Gorgenom rushes in with Night Slash, but Illbis dodges and uses Sky Attack, nailing her, and then moves in with Plague Peck. But Gorgenom intercepts with Seismic Toss and threatens to crush Illbis, who attempts another Sky Attack but is knocked out. Aang then asks Dragorsy to fight alongside him, and has more success with Laser Beam. Meanwhile, Lapis and Hiponea, trying to find the other Pokemon, happen on the angry Taurymanox, who uses Hammer Arm. Pi tries to run but realizes she is trapped - a whole army of Zangoose is headed for her from the opposite direction. Just in time, Pi happens on a secret corridor, which happens to lead to the chamber containing all the stolen Pokemon. Pi loads them onto a conveniently located nearby floating platform, but before she can make her getaway, the Pokemon army appears again, trapping her with no way out this time. Just in time, Pi's internal fury overcomes and possesses her, and the water pipes rupture, flooding the headquarters. Pi and friends narrowly escape, as do the Pokemon Hunters. Pi and Aang return the Pokemon to Parcel's lab, and they recieve their Pokedexes and Pokeballs. Aang is surprised to find that Volarimp wants to come with him too, but he gets over it quickly and welcomes his new friend to the group. Just then, Parcel recieves a phonecall telling him that the lab has a visitor: Ash Ketchum, the aspiring Pokemon Master, who has just arrived in Kroel and is being driven to Parcel's lab by a dark-haired taxi driver who is later revealed to be Zuko. Before Ash can make introductions, however, Andy delivers news of an emergency, and as the group rushes to the lab they are greeted by a horrifying sight, setting the stage for ''Primigon Panic! Major events *Lapis, Andy, and Aang are introduced. *Pi meets Alex for the first time. *Pi starts her journey with a Hiponea, while Aang starts his with a Dragorsy and a Volarimp. *Ash arrives at Argent City. Debuts *Lapis Lazuli *Andy Tempest *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Professor Parcel *Pokemon Hunter Alex Pokémon debuts *Fhuriegle *Frimbella (Zach) *Chihuauark *Viperuga *Larvaggot *Eclipillar *Volarimp *Starter Pokemon of Kroel: **Magyora **Blazard **Marigne **Apeaf **Satany **Makoy **Alebrizard **Firrot **Hiponea (Triton) **Hauntree **Dragorsy (Aang's) **Izguanice Characters Humans *Lapis Lazuli *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Professor Parcel *Pokemon Hunter Alex *Ash Ketchum Human/Pokémon Hybrid *Andy Tempest Pokémon *Frimbella (Andy's) *Dragorsy (Aang's) *Volarimp (Aang's) *Hiponea (Pi's) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Makoy (Katara's) *Chihuauark (Sokka's) *Fariqui (Toph's) *Gorgenom (Alex's) *Taurymanox (Alex's) *Viperuga *Larvaggot *Eclipillar *Magyora *Blazard *Marigne *Apeaf *Satany *Alebrizard *Firrot *Hauntree *Izguanice Trivia *This episode is similar to the first episode of the Advanced Generation series, Get the Show on the Road!, in that the narration is done by the female protagonist. **In fact, this first-person narration by the characters in the show will be used for every Iron/Copper episode following this. *Pi reads the title card. *It is shown that Pi has a bike while Andy does not, which has led some fans to question how Andy can walk all the way from Newstar Town to Argent City. It is most likely that this may be an unintentional spoiler of the revelation of Andy's wings two episodes later. **Or it may be an indication of Andy's super-human capacities. Remember at this stage that Lapis (though both she and Andy are avatars from the same triad) is at human strength with its respective limitations. Andy is already a developed avatar; he could have simply ran or flew ahead of her. Category:Content Category:Episode